


The Doctor and the Scholar

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean (RebelliousWhirlpool)



Series: Ficlet Collections Inventory [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Galadrilake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelliousWhirlpool/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: A place for all my Galadrilake snippets and scenes that aren't long enough to be their own oneshots.





	1. The Beginning of Something

Blinky didn’t start out with the intent to arrive where he did.  But, in the words of Galador the Great, intention meant nothing in the eyes of destiny.  Words he had no real experience to apply to before now.  If it weren’t for his pressing concerns upon it, Blinky would have loved delving more into the philosophies of the matter.  But, as it stood, he was a bit more preoccupied with his recent development of feelings, romantic feelings to be exact, for his pupil, the Trollhunter’s mother, Barbara.

In the weeks since their second reveal of Trollkind to Barbara, Blinky found himself spending more and more time with her.  It made sense, really.  Barbara was filled with questions and concerns about the troll world and her son’s place in it.  It was only natural Blinky, as Jim’s guide and mentor, be the one to give her more in depth answers than Jim himself could provide and fully put her mind at ease.  Blinky had even figured out how to make the potion that turned him human, as to be able to speak with her during the daytime, when her mind wasn’t exhausted after a long day at the hospital.

Blinky had spent hours dispelling Barbara’s worries and, in doing so, gained an invaluable friend.

Talking to Barbara was, well it was simply, unexpectedly, delightful.  After their initial Trollhunter-related discussions, she had answered every last question about human physiology Blinky had.  Even the more, ahem, strange ones.  Blinky was curious by nature and the concept of how humans could be so squishy and yet so functional utterly fascinated him.

Barbara, at the very least, seemed to enjoy having someone to talk to medicine about in great detail.  Though, she did ask him a number of questions of her own, about himself, his life, what Troll tribe he belonged to, and how he came to be in Trollmarket.  It turned out, Barbara was just as interested in learning about his species as he was hers.

Over many a warm cup of tea at a favored cafe, they’d held scholarly debates comparing human to Troll and Troll to human, with an odd addition here and there about gnomes.

On a pleasant and warm Saturday, they left the cafe to stroll to a nearby park.  Due to them walking to close together, their hands brushed together.  Both would hastily look away from the other and hope their blushes would go unnoticed.

Blinky and Barbara reached a small man-made pond and purchased feed pellets to give the ducks.  Then sat on a bench and enjoyed each other’s company on a rare day without a long clinic shift or training to see to.

Barbara laughed at something Blinky said.  Her head tilted back as she did and her glasses nearly slipped off, which caused her to laugh harder.

Blinky couldn’t help but smile himself.  Without truly thinking about it, he edged closer to Barbara.  That had always been an old fault of his.  The desire to be near to something, or someone, that fascinating him, without realizing it.

Their knees knocked together.  Blinky fell forward.  His hair caught on Barbara’s glasses and pulled them off her face.  Putting them back on her put him in close proximity to her.  Very close proximity.  He could feel her breath on his cheek.  See the deepest flecks of blue in her eyes.  Note the barely visible freckles scattered across her nose.

Blinky knew of the smooshing lips custom of the humans mostly from Draal’s disgusted rants.  A part of him had always wondered about it, but he’d never before had a human partner he’d like to try it with.

Their first attempt didn’t exactly go well.  Neither Blinky nor Barbara were sure the other wanted the same thing.  Both were hesitant in case they were wrong.  The kiss lasted only a moment before shock pulled them apart.  They both averted their gaze after.  Then, slowly, their eyes met.  They edged closer together.

This time, Barbara leaned in first.

Blinky cupped her face in his hand.  Briefly he worried at how large it was in comparison to her head.  Even in human form, he was bigger, stronger than the average human.  She was by no means delicate, but, what if he hurt her without meaning to?

Barbara placed her hand over his.  Her fingers intertwined with his.

This kiss lasted longer.  Barbara shifted her hand down to hold onto Blinky’s arm while her other reached up to grasp the back of his head.  Blinky gently moved his own hand behind her ear to run through her hair.

They had to pause for a breath, but remained in each other’s embrace.  Laughed as the ducks honked irritably at them for no longer feeding them.  Briefly kissed again.  Then broke apart and resumed tossing feed pellets.  Barbara leaned against Blinky and he wrapped his arm around her.  For a moment, all was perfect.

The only question now being; how did one tell his pupil he was in love with said pupil’s mother?


	2. Driving Lesson For A Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara teaches Blinky how to drive.

Barbara had patience for many things. She was a ER doctor. It came with the job. On a regular basis she had people yelling, screaming, and occasionally spitting at her. She endured it all with the pose of a seasoned diplomat. Some she understood, really. They were in the hospital because they were hurt. They were scared. She could very easily turn into a bearer of bad news. They needed to yell at someone. Barbara may not like that part of the job in the slightest, but, frankly, she preferred it be her than the nurses. They put up with enough as it was.

Yes, Barbara could handle quite a lot.

Her current situation, however, was something else entirely.

“Mr. Blinky-” Barbara braced herself on the dashboard as the car jerked to a stop. She glanced toward the backseat and noted Jim was fine, if failing to hide an amused grin, before she continued. “I assure you, the car will not go faster without you pressing the gas petal.”

“Are you positive? These automobiles are ornery creatures. Will this one not take advantage of my inexperience and go racing away with all of us as its hapless victims the second I let my guard down?” Blinky shook his fist at Barbara’s car’s steering wheel. “No, I think it best that I keep my eyes on you, you clever creature.”

“The car is an inanimate object. It has no mind of its own.” Barbara bit back a groan. A part of her had been looking forward to the inevitable lesson that came when Jim decided he wanted to learn to drive a car. She had not been expecting or could’ve predicted his troll mentor would want in on the action.

“Oh? How unusual.” Blinky turned to face Barbara. “I believe you talked to it on the way to this parking lot, did you not? I assumed, because of that, it has the capacity to understand and respond your commands. But, if it does not, I might ask why-”

“I talk to inanimate objects.” This time Barbara did groan. Mentally, she hit her head against a wall. Repeatedly. “It’s a thing people do, sometimes. Now, take your foot off the brake and press down on the gas pedal. Slowly.”

Blinky floored it.


	3. Nightly Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky offers Barbara comfort, support, and a warm cup of cocoa after she has a long night at the ER

“Go on up to bed.  Go on now.”  Blinky made a shoo-ing motion with his hands, which meant he wanted Jim to leave or at least he hoped it did.  Human meaning to gestures was still something he was learning.  “I can finish the last of the household chores, but you need your sleep, Master Jim.”

“I-”

“No arguments!  You are the Trollhunter.  You must be rested if you are to carry out your duties.”  Blinky put his foot down.  Literally.  He stomped twice.

Jim gave in.  “Ok.  Just…don’t break anything.  I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and find-”

“Master Jim!  Have a little faith.  Have you not taught me well in the procedures of human household items maintenance and repair?  I assure you, these last few tasks are well within my abilities to accomplish successfully.”  Blinky clasped his hands together.  He was still frustrated at their only being two of them.  If he was in his troll form, this would be so much easier.  Four hands were always, always better than two.  Regardless.  He could manage.  Blinky smiled reassuringly at his pupil.

Jim studied him a long minute before heading upstairs.  

Blinky listened for noises that indicated the teenager still moved around, but they stopped after a minute.  He went up to check that Jim was in fact asleep, anyway.  It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jim.  It was just, he knew him.  Prior to his mother finding out about his Troll-related duties, Jim had snuck out many a night to train with him, after all.

Thankfully, Jim was indeed in bed.  His breathing calm and regular.  He truly slept.  Blinky had long ago figured out the signs of Jim faking it.  Gently, Blinky pulled the boy’s blanket up to better cover his shoulders and whispered a goodnight to him. 

Blinky went back downstairs and finished the chores.  His helping out around the Lake house had started a couple weeks back.  He’d always noticed how, on some nights, Jim seemed more tired than usual.  But it hadn’t been until, during one of their tea dates when Barbara had expressed her concern that her son was doing too much, both for her and in his training, that Blinky had put all the pieces together.  The solution to Jim being overworked seemed obvious to him.  He could easily lift some of the burden off Jim’s shoulders and relieve Barbara’s worries by helping maintain their house.

Once everything was done, Blinky sat down on the couch with a tome he’d brought along for some light reading and waited.

Somewhere close to 3am, Barbara stumbled in through the front door.  Blinky jumped up to help her.  Or at least stand nearby while she got inside.  He’d long since found out she didn’t always want help, but the offer was generally appreciated when she did.  He could tell this was one of Those Nights.

“Hot chocolate?”  Blinky asked quietly.  Barbara nodded, so he went into the kitchen to prepare the hot drinks.  He kept one eye on her, watching as she hesitated at the bottom of the steps, before going up them.  Blinky was about to follow Barbara, but she returned and sat on the couch before he could.  She was aimlessly flipping through his book when he came over with the hot chocolates.

“Do you wish to talk about it?”

“No.” Barbara let out a long breath.  “Yes.  Kind of.”  She ran her hand over her hair, taking out the clip that held her hair in a bun.  “There was an accident.  Some kids.  God knows what they thought they were doing with their uncle’s car.”  She leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees.  “They’ll live.  They got lucky.  Just a few broken bones between the lot.  It’s just.” Barbara stopped and looked to the stairs.  “One of them looked so much like Jim.  When they first brought them in, I thought…”

“He’s upstairs,” Blinky told her quietly.  He held out one of the hot chocolates.  “Sleeping.  Before that he was with me.  We cleaned up around the house.”

Barbara sighed and took the hot chocolate.  “I know.  I know that kid wasn’t him.  I know he’s safe.  I went up to check on him when I got home.  It’s…” she looked down at her reflection in her drink.  “Are you absolutely sure hehas to be the one to do this trollhunting business?”

“Yes, the Amulet of Daylight chose him and he accepted.  The bond that created can only be broken by…” Perhaps now was not the best time to bring up the possibility of Jim’s death.  Blinky hastily scrambled for other words.  “But I have been training Jim since the beginning.  I have watched him grow and learn.  I can say with the utmost confidence, he is a splendid Trollhunter.  He is resilient.  And, he has his friends,  AARRRGGGHH, Draal, and myself.”  Blinky placed a hand atop one of Barbara’s.  “He may not always be perfectly safe, but he is well protected.”

Barbara offered a shaky smile.  “Thank you for that.”  She stood, and then reached out her hand to him.  “Come on.  The sun will be up soon.  And I don’t want to have to worry about you making it safely to Trollmarket.”  When he took her hand, she added, “and I think, tonight, I could use someone to cuddle with.”

 


	4. Romantic Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara ruminates over her love life, past relationships, and her relationship with Blinky.

Barbara wandered over to the advice section of the bookstore and perused some of the more romance-oriented books there.  She didn’t read too much into a single one, but let her mind drift over the words, trying to find the tidbits that may be useful.  It wasn’t that she was in desperate need of love advice.  She had confidence she knew how to handle herself.  It was just, Blinky was enthralled by human traditions of romance and eager to explore all of them.  As quickly he could.  With her.

She liked Blinky, yes.  More than as just a friend, also yes.  The first time they’d kissed she’d felt a spark of something exhilarating.  Barbara wanted to be with him.  Yet.  Yet, she held back.  When he reached to intertwine his hand with hers, she didn’t immediately reach back.  When he’d gone to peck her on the cheek, she’d pretended not to notice on occasion.  When he’d give her little Trollish gifts, which she did adore, she remained quiet.  She knew her reactions bothered him.  He had six eyes, it wasn’t hard to see the hurt in them when it happened.  She wanted to reassure him, to explain, but, but she never could muster the right words.

How to explain to him that she both loved him and was terrified of him?  That was something Barbara didn’t think the books before her could easily help with.  She sighed at them.  She wasn’t scared of Blinky because he was a troll and subsequently much larger than her.  It was, well, whatever they were becoming, that new, vibrant thing they were creating together, that frightened her.  

Before him, her last two relationships were with a man who’d abandoned her and their five-year-old son without a second thought and a man who turned out to be a Changeling who’d deceived her, endangered her son’s life, and finally enchanted her, which had endangered _her_ life.  It was needless to say, she didn’t have the best luck in the romance department.  She believed that Blinky was who he said he was.  Jim trusted him well enough.  But a little voice at the back of her head doubted.  He seemed too good.  Too nice.  Too sweet.  He could secretly be, well, she wasn’t quite sure what, but _something_.  Because, experience taught, there was always a _something_ , which later caused her heart to be broken.  Wouldn’t it just be better if she held back and didn’t listen to those pesky, passionate feelings at all?

Barbara put back the last book she’d picked up on the shelf.  She took a deep breath and walked over to the children’s section.  On their first visit to the bookstore, Blinky had been accidentally roped into reading some children a story and almost immediately come to cherish the activity.  Now, they returned the first weekend of every month for Mr. Blinky’s Story Day, where children listened spellbound as Blinky recounted adventure tales with a different voice for each character and Barbara either watched from the background or roamed through the shelves upon shelves of waiting books.

As she observed Blinky tell that day’s story, Barbara’s heart fluttered and she tentatively allowed it to.  He caught her eye and smiled at her.  After a second, Barbara smiled back.  She still wasn’t completely sure she could do this, but she was going to try.


	5. The First Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky & Barbara briefly have a disagreement over the fact Barbara hasn’t been completely forthcoming with Blinky on some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this one at the same time as the last one (they were going to be a part of the same scene, but I realized they worked better separate) so that's why they're being posted so close together.

“Are you mad?  Blinky, I’m-”

Blinky shoved the book he held on a shelf and reached for the next one off the stack beside him.  “No, I’m not mad.”  He didn’t look at Barbara.  “But I believe I have been mistaken on what the context of our relationship is.  A correction would have been greatly appreciated.”

“”I-it wasn’t-Blinky, you were never-”

“Supposed to decide to surprise the person I thought I had an intimate relationship with in broad daylight, of all things, because I managed to convince Bagdwella to lend me her beloved umbrella, only to find you getting tea with the exact same person you claim to no longer love.  Barbara, I despise asking this question, but, what am I to you?”

Barbara let out a long breath.  “You mean more to me, much more, than he does.  I should’ve told you.  I just-I didn’t want to worry you.”  She put a hand on one of his lower ones.  “I wanted him to apologize.  To my face.  For all the things.  Jim told me what he did.”  Absently, her hand went to the side of her neck, where the faded remnants of three scars lingered.  “For the ones I can’t remember.  He-he looked me in the face, told me he cared, and yet he enchanted me.” she looked up at Blinky’s face.  “I wanted closure.  To move on.  I…love you, but.”  She took a deep breath.  “I know I haven’t been the most.”  She searched her mind for the right word.  “Affectionate.  I want to be.  But it’s hard.  It shouldn’t be.  But it is.  I thought, if I could get him to own up to it, to admit that what he did broke my heart, than the hurt would go away.”

“And did it?”  Blinky finally returned her gaze.  A part of him wanted to reach out to her, but he restrained the urge.  He, perhaps more than most, could understand the pain of betrayal.  Dictatious’s deceits still hung heavily over him when he dared think about them.  But he wasn’t ready to embrace Barbara just yet.

“A little.”  Barbara sighed.  “But it’s still here.”  She put a hand over her chest.  “Like a weight that just won’t go away no matter what I do and, while it’s here, I can’t.  I can’t be open like that again.  Not yet, at least.”  She looked away from him.  “I’m sorry.”

Blinky gently took her chin in his hand.  He said something in Trollish.  Before Barbara could ask what it meant, he explained, “without patience, there can be no satisfaction in what we are waiting for.  I do not know the future.  I cannot say the continuation of what we have is a certainty.  But I am willing to put in the time see, regardless of how much waiting it may involve on my part.”  He stroked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  “However, please don’t hide things of great importance like this from me.  I do not wish to return down the road we found ourselves down today.”

“I won’t.”  Barbara tried a shaky smile.  “Thank you.”

“Now, Bagdwella doesn’t expect her umbrella back until sunset, so…” Blinky grinned widely at her.  “Would you like to accompany on a stroll of the forest on the surface?”

“That sounds wonderful.”


	6. Cooking, with Barbara Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara cooks pancakes for Blinky

She could do this.  She could definitely do this.  Cooking couldn’t be _that_ hard.  It was just like Chemistry.  She’d done pretty well in Chemistry way back in school.  Ok, she’d gotten a C+, but still.  Barbara had passed.  That’s all that counted.  She’d passed. 

Anyway, cooking was just putting ingredients together to make something new.  She’d done it before.  Ok, she usually pretended to never notice that Jim altered her meals whenever he was in the kitchen at the same time that she was making something.  But he wasn’t there _now_.  And she could do this.

Right.  First ingredient.  Eggs.  Two to be precise.  Cracking them couldn’t be too hard.  They were just _eggs._   How hard could it-

The first egg slipped from Barbara’s grasp and smashed on the floor.

Barbara stared at the goopy remains of it.  Ok, maybe this was a little bit harder than she’d anticipated.  Still, there were plenty of eggs left.  No need to worry.

Eight eggs and eight accidents later and Barbara was slightly worried.  She gazed up at the one she’d managed to launch up and lodge on the ceiling.  She blinked at it, but the egg refused to come down of its own free volition.  So Barbara decided a better course of action would be cleaning up the one she’d smushed with her elbow.

After scooping up that egg remains with a paper towel and discarding it in the trash, Barbara properly washed her elbow with soap.  One could never be too careful about germs, after all.  Oh!  That reminded her.  Dr. Hughes said he’d send her a link to an article he’d found on illnesses due to household cleaners he’d found interesting.

By the time Barbara retrieved her tablet and started to read the article, she’d utterly forgotten the egg on the ceiling.  Also to add the second egg the pancake mix box said she needed.  She walked back into the kitchen, remembered she’d been making pancakes twenty minutes ago, and then dumped a generous amount of mix into the bowl where the one lonely egg she’d successfully managed to crack waited.

Barbara frowned at the contents of her bowl, realizing she should’ve probably measured an exact amount with measuring cups, but she’d forgotten (also, in one of his attempts to dissuade his mom from cooking, Jim had hidden the measuring cups, so Barbara didn’t actually know where they were).  So she shrugged and moved on.  She decided the amount of both milk and vegetable oil she needed by guessing.

Finally, Barbara poked her mixture with a spoon.  What came next, again?  She thrummed her fingers against the counter.

Mixing.  Right.

Barbara took out the blender and dumped her mixture into it.  A couple minutes into that, her phone rang.  She took her hand off the blender lid to answer it.  Said lid went flying.  She didn’t notice.  The call was from the hospital and therefore more important that it, or remembering to turn off the blender.

When she finally hung up the phone, Barbara breathed a sigh of relief.  She wouldn’t have to go in.  It had just been a minor issue, one easily settled over the phone.  She returned to the kitchen.  She could go on and surprise Blinky with breakfast, as planned.

The blender, which was still going strong, had unceremoniously spit out almost all of its contents.  Goop currently spread out over every available surface in the kitchen.  This was less concerning to Barbara than her realization that enough time had passed that Blinky would soon wake up and her window to surprise him was swiftly closing.  So, rather dealing with the disastrous mess issue, Barbara hurriedly grabbed new ingredients and threw them in the blender.  Said ingredients included all the necessary ones for pancakes sans the eggs (the one stuck to the ceiling finally detached and landed with a plop in the blender at the last minute, valiantly sacrificing itself for the cause), some eggshells, and a poor, unsuspecting tomato that happened to be left out on the counter within range of Barbara’s reach.

Barbara managed to get a ladle-full of slightly reddish (due to the tomato) batter onto the skillet, but then decided to read more of her article while it cooked.  Subsequently, she forgot about flipping the “pancake” and only remembered when she smelled something burning.

At last, Barbara smiled to herself when she scraped the last pancake off the spatula with a knife.  She’d been worried that she’d set something on fire again.  But no.  No flames this time.  Improvement!

Still, she smothered the pancakes with whip cream.  Just to be safe.  Things were always better with whip cream.  Barbara just emptied the last of the whip cream can when Blinky came downstairs and joined her.  He took the offered plate of pancakes in his upper two hands and then swallowed the entire thing, plate and all, in one go.

“Mhmm.  Delicious.”

Barbara smiled.  She had done good.

Goop took that exact moment to dislodge from the ceiling and fall on the floor between Barbara and Blinky.  Both looked at it a long moment, then sidestepped around it, and kissed.


	7. How To Not Explode Your Barbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara finds out about Blinky’s Dvorkstone collection.

“Blinky, what are these?”

Blinky looked up from the most recent report on the Heartstone regrowth fully intending to give Barbara an educated lecture - and it was always a lecture.  The books and artifacts in his library were ancient and deserving of the utmost respect.  He couldn’t just give them a simple explanation.  The very thought!

“What are what?” He already had the beginning of his lecture forming in his head, complete with a list of books that would likely work well as reference materials.  Depending on what had captured Barbara’s curiosity, of course.  Oh, now he was excited!  Barbara was always an attentive listener and generally came up with the most unusual questions.  Blinky loved teaching Jim and the other whelps, yes, but they were also, well, whelps.  Sometimes it was nice to educate an adult, especially one he himself had such _tender_ inclinations toward. 

His eyes fell on the bumpy, oval stone Barbara held in her hand.  

“NO.  No, no no _no_.”  Blinky hurried over to Barbara, knocking over a couple of book stacks in his haste.  He grabbed the stone out of her grasp with one hand, used a second to pull her toward himself, and then the final two to pick Barbara up and carry her to the other side of the library.  “No.”  Blinky shook a finger at her. 

Satisfied that Barbara was safe, Blinky walked back to the chest where she had found the Dvorkstone and placed the one back among its brethren.  He looked over his beloved collection, but there was no glowing or vibrating to be seen in the bunch.  They were like a group of well-behaved children.  His semi-dangerous, explodable, well-be-”

“Blinkous.”

Blinky jumped and let out a yelp unbecoming of a troll his age.  He spun around.  Barbara had followed him.  Of course, she had followed him.  He picked up her again.  This time pinning her arms against her body and hefting her straight up in the air.  Blinky started across the library again.

“Blinkous.  We’ve discussed this.  You can’t just pick me like a sack of flour.  I am not a sack of flour, Blinkous.”  Barbara frowned at Blinky.  The effect was partially ruined by her glasses slipping down her nose.

Without hesitation, Blinky reached out and adjusted her glasses.  He put her down again. 

Barbara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.  “I want an explanation.  This isn’t like you.”  Her expression softened.  “Is there something wrong?  Blinky-?”

“I don’t want you to explode!”  It wasn’t supposed to come out as a shout.  Honestly, it wasn’t.  But the Dvorkstones.  And Barbara.  She kept moving and.  There were some thoughts that caused one’s brain to panic.  Like one’s significant other being in close proximity to one’s collection of explosive stones.  Deya’s grace, what would he do if she-no, he’d never let _that_ come to pass.  Time travel may be impossible now, but he, he was Blinkous Galadrigal.  If anyone could bypass the laws of space and time and-

“Blinky.”  Barbara gently put her hand on his arm.  “Take a breath.  And then explain all this to me.”

“I like it when they go boom.  The Dvorkstones.”  Blinky answered absently.  “But not you.  You don’t go boom.”

“That’s-okay, what?”

“I…errr…I…” Blinky stumbled through trying to speak.

Barbara rubbed her temples.  “Let me get this straight.  You have a collection of exploding rocks.”

“Dvorkstones.  Yes.”

“That you keep in a chest over there.”  Barbara pointed helpfully.

“Yes.”  One word answers weren’t how Blinky usually responded to anything, but just then they were all he could manage.

“Because you like explosions.”

“…yes?”

“Alright.”  Barbara took a deep breath “Ok then.”  She shrugged.

“Ok _what_?”  Blinky’s ability to speak returned to him.  “Barbara, I have just explained to you-” Fine, technically Barbara’s questions had created the explanation rather than a carefully executed response from him, but Blinky didn’t particularly want to admit that out loud “-that I keep a stash of arguable dangerous-though truly if one is cautious about their maintenance there’s nothing to be concerned about-stones and how you choose to respond is to say “okay”?”

“Blinky, I love you.”  Barbara took one of his hands in her own.  “But you are a troll who lives in a secret underground world I’ve spent most of my life knowing nothing about.  A world my son is sworn to protect because an ancient wizard couldn’t be bothered to see the issues of choosing a teenager as his champion.  I think.”  She paused.  “There are bigger issues than some exploding rocks.”

“Dvorkstones.”

“Dvorkstones, right.”  Barbara gave him a coy smile.  “Let me try one out?”

Later, Jim would ask why his mentor and his mother were cleaning scorch marks from the walls of the Hero’s Forge, the one place in Trollmarket that could handle numerous explosions and remain intact.  Neither would give him a completely straight answer until Jim noticed the Dvorkstone in his mom’s purse.

 


	8. The Shape of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky and Barbara have a movie night and Blinky is a bit angsty.

Blinky walked up the stairs of the Lake house feeling anxious about the action.  On the one hand, he’d been in the house itself quite regularly.  On the other, those times he was usually accompanied by either Barbara or Jim and had stayed to the downstairs.  On the third, his familiarity with the Lakes should grant him a feeling of comfortability being in their personal living space.  On the final hand, he couldn’t deny that he most certainly did not feel that way _now._ Technically speaking, he wasn’t _invading_ , but it sort of still felt like he was?  The upper floor was silent, the doors all closed, and he couldn’t help a nagging feeling of maybe he didn’t really belong there.  It was their _private_ space.  The space they seldom shared with anyone else.  What right did he have to be there at this late an hour?

Regardless of all that, he’d come upstairs because he was worried and he’d see his worries addressed.

Blinky knocked on the bathroom door.  It took a couple minutes where his ears picked up the sounds of movement on the other side, but the door opened.  Though only a crack.  Just enough to let a wave of steam roll out.

“Do you need something?”  Barbara appeared on the other side of the door.  Also she was wrapped in a towel.  That was a little distracting, but Blinky quickly refocused.

“…no.  Of course not.  I was concerned.  You have been in there quite a long while.  Jim informed me that is normal for you after a long shift, but two hours have almost passed.  I have grown worried and wished to know if something were wrong?” Blinky explained.  With far too many words, he thought. 

“I’ll be out in ten, ok?”  Barbara closed the door.  Only to quickly open it again.  “I’m fine.  Long showers help me relieve stress.  Just-go sit downstairs, ok?  Maybe pick out a movie?  I’ll be down soon.”  She gave him a small smile and then clicked the door shut.

So Blinky returned downstairs feeling even more awkward.  Rather than choosing a movie (he did briefly peruse the Lakes’ old VCR collection, but they all seemed to be children’s films which…weren’t really what he wanted for that night), he opted to make popcorn.

After popping four bags in the microwave and emptying their contents in the biggest bowl he could find, Blinky melted a couple full sticks of butter and drenched the popcorn.  Finally, he sat down on the couch and shoved a handful of kernels into his mouth, relishing their unique flavor.  To be absolutely truthful, most of the reason he’d taken a human appearance for his and Barbara’s movie night was for the exact purpose of being able to fully taste human cuisine.  Well that and so he wouldn’t take up all the space on the couch.

Blinky heard Barbara’s footsteps on the stairs before he saw her.  He turned his head, intending to ask her if she had any other movies, but his mind went right back to anxiousness.  This time, it didn’t feel so much like an _invasion_ , per se _._ He’d planned to spend the evening with Barbara.  He’d have to look at her at some point or another.  It was just…

Prior to that moment, Blinky had generally either always seen Barbara in her scrubs or a nice blouse and a skirt.  A loose t-shirt and sweatpants were entirely new territory.  It wasn’t _bad_ territory necessarily.  It was, he realized, in that moment she was neither a doctor nor Jim’s mom.  She was an entirely new version of herself.  Still someone he’d fallen in love with, yes, but also someone he’d never truly realized existed.  It did not help that she’d left her hair down to fall on her shoulders.

Blinky’s heart fluttered at the sight of Barbara and sighed happily when she sat down next to him.  His brain, however, decided now was the best time to come up with all the doubts it could.

Blinky couldn’t be human all the time nor did he really want to be.  He had no desire to go from a temporary to a permanent transformation.  He couldn’t offer Barbara the type of relationship a male human could or the even the kind a Changeling could.  He wasn’t suave or smooth.  He couldn’t write poetry, at least not any that Barbara could understand (he was decent enough in Trollish, but when it came time to translate, his results were mixed, to say the least).  The best he could offer her was a troll form that could crush her easily if he wasn’t careful or a temporary, fat, balding human one.

He wasn’t.  He wasn’t good for her really.  He shouldn’t be the one here.  The one earning an intimate position in her life.  The one seeing her as no one else, except maybe Jim (who was her son, so that was sort of a given), saw her.

“I was thinking we could try Netflix?”  Barbara, after opening her laptop and turning it on, looked to him.  “They have some pretty good-Blinky, you’re doing the thing again.”

“The-what?”

Barbara gave him a knowing look.  “The thing where your brain starts thinking and thinking and then it panics and thinks some more and you’re going around in circles in there, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”  Blinky admitted.  “I fear I have grown concerned about the intimacy of our relationship.  Rest assured!”  He grabbed her hands in his to stop her interruption.  “I care for you quite deeply, Barbara.  But, I do wonder if I am the right choice for you?  I cannot offer you what someone who could walk fearlessly in sunlight could.  I have read numerous of your “romance novels” and I do not fit into-”

“Blinky, stop.”  Barbara pulled one of her hands out of his and put a finger to his lips.  “Romance novels aren’t the best examples.  But if you really want some, I can introduce you to a few paranormal ones.  They’re at least somewhat closer to us.   Also, I think I know the movie we’re going to watch now, but that’s beside the point.  The point is, I want to be with you and you want to be with me.  Right?”

“Yes, but-”

“Close your eyes, Blinkous.”

Blinky did as instructed.  A second later, he heard Barbara move.  He could sense her closeness to him despite not seeing her.  He felt her lips press gently against his own.  His brain seized up for a split second.  Then he returned her kiss.

“Better?”  Barbara asked when they broke apart.

Blinky nodded.  His thoughts had certainly quieted.  And been replaced with tingling, warm feeling he quite enjoyed.

“Good, because I know what movie we’re watching.”  Barbara tossed a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.  She smiled at Blinky.  “It’s called _The Shape of Water._ ”

“Oh?  What’s it about?”

“You’ll see.”  Barbara snuggled up against Blinky.  She pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch.

Blinky’s nerves momentarily cropped up again, but he ignored them, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  Whether or not he should be the one there, he was the one there.  More importantly, the one Barbara wanted there.

And, honestly, he wanted to be there too.

The movie began.

 


	9. Jim Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim walks in on his mom and Blinky kissing

When you were tired after a long day of hunting gnomes because Bagdwella couldn’t seem to go two days without having issues with them (Jim had long ago stopped wondering the why of it-it was far easier to just deal with gnome-removal), there were certain things you wanted.  Like to gorge oneself on leftovers, take a long, hot shower, and then settle in for a long nap.  It was a plan, Jim decided on the way home.  A nice plan.  A good plan.  A plan he was looking forward to.

It didn’t end up happening.  Not exactly.

Jim arrived home.  As per usual.  Parked his vespa.  As per usual.  Walked in and greeted Barbara, “Mom, I’m home!”.  As per usual.  

And found his mom on the couch, with Blinky.  

This, in and of itself was fine, Jim had wanted them to get along after their second introduction.  The issue was their close proximity to each other, the location of their hands (which Jim really, really didn’t want to know), and the fact they’d broken off from kissing at his entrance.

Jim did the natural thing.  He ran upstairs.  Locked himself in the bathroom.  Took a very hot shower.  Let his panicky thoughts get in order.

He’d known his mom and Blinky had been spending time together.  Mom had been concerned after he’d revealed to her he was the Trollhunter a second time.  Blinky’s offer of help had been relieving.  He’d wanted them, really wanted them to like each other.  They both meant a lot to him.  But maybe…Jim closed his eyes and let the hot water run over them.  He wasn’t sure.  He needed time to think about this.

When he got out of the shower, Jim quickly made his way to his room and closed himself in.  He threw himself down on his bed, picked up his walkie-talkie to call Tobes, and ended up staring at it unsure of what he’d say.

Jim’s door softly opened.

“Hey sweetheart, can we talk?”

Jim turned his head to look at his mom.  She looked worried.  Concerned.  He winced.  He’d never wanted that.  “Yeah.”

Barbara sat down at the end of Jim’s bed.  She reached out a hand to him.  Hesitated.

Jim maneuvered over so his head and shoulders were in her lap.  It was something he hadn’t done since he was a kid and would likely deny doing if anyone asked but, in that moment, he wanted the familiarity of it.  He felt his mom begin to run her fingers through his hair, just like she used to.  His anxiety quieted.

“So-” Barbara began.

Jim interrupted.  “You and Blinky?  Really?”

“Yes.”  Barbara paused.  She combed through a tangle in his hair.  “Sort of.  We’re still figuring it out.  We started talking and one thing led to another-”

“Does he make you happy?”  Jim interrupted again.  He knew Blinky.  He’d known Blinky for ages.  Blinky was…well, he’d probably put a lot of effort into making Mom happy.  He probably already was.  And, after everything, Jim wanted his mom to be happy.

Barbara smiled.  “He does.  He’s wonderful, kind.  We talk for hours-”

“I-that’s-I want you to be happy, mom.” More relaxed, Jim let out a breath.  “Just give me some time to get used to it?”

“Thank you, Jim.”  Barbara whispered.  “Do you need me to stay?”

“For a bit, that would be nice.”

So Barbara stroked her son’s hair until his anxiety had completely dispelled and he’d fallen asleep.  Gently, she tucked him into bed, left the room, and closed the door silently behind her.


	10. The Doctor Mother (and the Troll Nurse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara (and Blinky!) take care of Jim when he's sick.

It was seldom-never really-that Barbara got a call from Arcadia Oaks High about Jim.  So when she did, it worried her.  She knew now that Jim had never really been acting out or rebelling.  He had just been chosen to take up the ancient and sacred mantle of Trollhunter - by a mystical amulet that once belonged to a wizard that Barbara had some choice words picked out for if she ever had the opportunity to meet.  There were things you could do.  Freaking out Barbara Lake’s son by showing him a realistic vision of everyone he knew and cared about dying horribly?  Should not be one of them.  Not unless you wanted her to be just a bit angry at you later on.  Just a bit.  Really, he should be expecting it.  But Barbara’s chewing out of Merlin wasn’t really relevant to the current situation.

The current situation was that Jim had a bad cold and thought he could get through the school day anyway.  His coughing and sneezing interrupted his classes enough that his teachers, in a rare moment of competence, sent him to the Principal’s office, and the latest principal, a woman by the name of Ms. Poe, ordered he be sent home for bed rest.

So Barbara, who had been planning to sleep off her most recent double shift, instead got out of bed, drove to the high school, collected her son, and made him go to bed.  Then she made him chicken noodle soup.

Unlike almost everything else she cooked, soup was something Barbara could make extremely well.  Though, she had yet to figure out that this was due to the fact that, when Jim was sick, she tended to get less distracted and more focused on what she was making.

Thus Barbara successfully made soup for Jim and took it up to him on a tray with some 7Up.  She left the food on his desk, though, since he’d already fallen asleep.

Trouble arose when Blinky, arms full of books, arrived (via the hole Draal made in the basement wall since it was around noon).  This in and of itself wasn’t a problem.  Prior to the “Jim is sick” development, they had planned for him to come over that day.  The problem was that Blinky’s response to Barbara telling him Jim was a little sick was to bring along every book on troll medicine there was.

Barbara stood on fifth step up and blocked Blinky from going upstairs.  “Jim is sleeping.  He needs his rest.  Which means he’s not to be disturbed.”  She eyed the stack of six-no seven, eight?-books the troll held.  They seemed dangerously close to falling out of Blinky’s hands and causing a lot of noise as they toppled.  Noise that could potentially wake Jim up.

“Yes, but these have the foremost knowledge on troll medicine.  They-”  Blinky was headed into full lecture mode.  Barbara knew him well enough by this point to know the signs.  

She chose to interrupt him.  “Jim is human.”  Barbara’s tone left no room for arguments.  “And he’ll be fine.  He’s resting, I’ve given him some soup.  Then, when he wakes up, he’ll take some medicine.”  She tried shooing him back.

Blinky held his ground, which wasn’t too difficult for him.  He was, by far, quite larger than Barbara.  “But these will surely-”

“Blinkous, I have taken care of my son through every cold he’s had since the day he was born.  I can say with certainty-”

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THESE “COLDS” ARE A NORMAL OCCURRENCE IN THE LIVES OF HUMANS?!”

“I take it trolls don’t get sick.” Barbara sighed.  Jim was surely awake now.  “Blinky, please-”

“Whuzzgoinon?”  A bleary-eyed Jim came out of his room.

“Master Jim, I-”

“Blinky-” Barbara gave the troll a very pointed look.  “-Was just going to go sit on the couch with his books.  Where he will wait for me, a professional physician has been through med school, a residency, and then some years as an experienced doctor, to explain human medicine to him.”  She raised an eyebrow at Blinky and then shooed him with only one hand.  This time, he obeyed.  Satisfied, Barbara turned back to Jim.  “I made you some soup, but I can reheat it if it’s gotten cold.  Go back to bed.  I’ll come get it and bring it back to you.”

“Okay, mom.”  Jim shuffled back to bed.

Barbara reheated the soup, watched Jim eat some of it and then take a couple sips of his drink (because getting fluids in him was important too).  Then, when her son returned to sleep, she went to sit with Blinky and gave him a very long, very detailed lecture on the history of human medicine (which he did find quite fascinating).


	11. 10 Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 times Blinky and Barbara kissed (based off a prompts list found on Tumblr here: yellowpencilcrayon.tumblr.com/post/162673888630/types-of-kisses-2)

**1. _Whispering “I love you” between kisses_**

Rain pattered against the window, but neither Barbara nor Blinky truly noticed the rare occasion in California.  They were too consumed with each other.

“I love you.”  Blinky whispered, stroking Barbara’s jaw.  He kissed her again.  “I love you.”  

“I love you.”  Barbara whispered back and quickly pecked him on the nose.  Her fingers traced around the sides of his face.  “I love you.”  

The words were a quiet melody in each other’s ears between kisses.  The perfect words for an intimate moment during a rainy, private afternoon.

* * *

  **2. _That little moan during the kiss when you bite their lip_**

Blinky bit Barbara’s lip, eliciting a moan from her.  Then a giggle.  Blinky himself chuckled before kissing her more fully.  He cupped her cheek in his hand.  Felt her run her fingers through and grasp his hair.  Barbara pulled him in closer. 

They lost balance and fell together against her bed.  Barbara laughed again as she settled among the pillows.  Her eyes met his and she raised an eyebrow expectantly at him.  He responded by leaning forward and kissing her again and again.  On the lips.  Down her jawline.  Quick little pecks on her nose, her neck.  A lingering one on the little space at middle of her collarbone.  A trail leading down to her chest.

Blinky broke away long enough to pull up the blankets and conceal them and what they did next beneath.

* * *

**3.** _**Both pulling each other into the kiss** _

It was that calm, silent moment after a hard battle.  Goblin remains were scattered across the battlefield in gooey puddles.  It had been a surprise attack and a victory not easily won.  But, in the end, the Goblin pack had been decimated.

The trolls and their allies appeared from the shadows around the meadow and gathered in the center.  Murmurs began as friends checked to make sure friends were safe and uninjured.

Barbara saw Blinky before he saw her.  When their eyes met, they were quick to go to each other.  Quiet reassurances of safety, of love, of good health passed between them.  Then they locked lips and held each other as tightly as they could.

* * *

  **4. _Kisses on the forehead to make the person feel better_**

Barbara coughed and sank back into her pillows.  Her head felt like it had been wrapped up in cotton.  She much preferred being the one to tend to the sick rather than being the one with a cold herself, she decided.

Carefully carrying a tray with a bowl of gently steaming soup, Blinky entered her bedroom.  “Courtesy of Jim,” He said.  “Who insists you must eat it and then take some medicine and I do agree with his assessment.”

“You don’t need to convince me.  I’m a doctor.”  Barbara sneezed, and then offered a weak smile.

Blinky put the tray down.  “Do feel better soon, love.”  He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**5. _Soft kisses on the neck that make you giggle and Person A kisses you more on the neck just to hear you laugh_  
**

“Oh?  Is that a sensitive spot?”  Barbara grinned.  “I guess I should check it again, just to be sure.”  She kissed Blinky’s neck, causing him to laugh.  Then again, just to hear that wonderful sound another time.  And again.  And again.

Blinky took a breath to recover from laughing.  He wrapped his arms around Barbara, pulling her in close to his chest.  “Ah yes, you have learned of my secret.  But tell me, lovely Barbara, are you ticklish?”  He slipped his hands beneath her shirt.  Then he grinned at her.  “We shall soon find out.”

* * *

**6. _The super long kiss that wasn’t intended_  
**

To put it simply, they were both comfortable.  Neither wanted to be the one who broke it apart longer than it took to catch their breath.  Blinky and Barbara had been having one of their discussions, the kind where they explained in great detail their passions to the other.  Blinky had gone on about Troll history and shown Barbara relevant passages in books he’d gone and grabbed from his library shelves.  Then Barbara had explained the functions of the human body.  The respiratory system.  The circulatory system.

Blinky had caught Barbara off-guard by kissing her in the middle of her explanation.  One minute, she’d been talking about how the lungs worked.  The next, his kiss stole her breath away.  But she’d kissed him right back, and put her hands on his shoulders.  He’d pulled her in close.    

And then they’d continued kissing and were still kissing and had no intention of stopping the kissing.

* * *

**7. _A kiss on the hand before asking them to dance_**

Blinky stood off to the side of the festivities.  He seldom went to parties.  He was always awkward and Troll parties were notoriously rowdy.  He much preferred a quiet evening in the library.  But a large party celebrating the one year anniversary of Gunmar’s defeat in the Hero’s Forge itself?  Not something he wanted to skip.  Even if he simply observed the dancing rather than partake.

Barbara walked up to him.  She reached out and took one of his hands between her own.  Brought his knuckles up to her lips.  Gently kissed each one before smiling at him.

“Care to dance, handsome?”

Blinky couldn’t say no to Barbara, not when she looked at him like that and made his heart flutter in such a way he forgot his lack of confidence or dancing skills.

* * *

  **8. _Kisses that travel from the person’s face down to their neck (height difference)_  
**

“How is she today?”  Was a question Blinky always asked with apprehension.

The woman who ran the front desk at the Arcadia Paradise Retirement Facility looked up from her typing.  She and Blinky had gotten to know each other well these past few years.  “Oh, hello, Mr. Blinky.  You’re in luck, today’s been one of her good days so far.  Go on back.”

Blinky nodded.  “Thank you kindly, ma’am.”  And went on his way.

He paused, as he always did, before entering Barbara’s room and mentally braced himself for the possibility that her mind had drifted off again since the last time someone checked on her.  Her memory had started to slip a few years back (possible late repercussions of a long-past magical enchantment removal, he and Jim theorized) and sometimes…it was best not to dwell on it.

Today, Barbara was sleeping when Blinky entered the room.  Her breathing peaceful.  Her silvery gray hair combed back nicely into a braid.  She hadn’t become any less beautiful in her old age.  Not to Blinky.  Regardless of the fact that, since trolls aged differently from humans, he couldn’t grow old alongside her.  It was not his time yet.

“Blinky?  Is that you?”  Barbara stirred.  Her eyes fluttered open.  “You haven’t aged a day.”  She smiled at him.

Blinky went to her bedside.  “And neither have you.”

“Ha!”  Barbara laughed.  She tried to sit up, but Blinky ended up having to help her (and remind himself that she was indeed now delicate in her elderly age and needed to be treated cautiously).  “I’m still taller than you when we’re human.”  Barbara whispered in his ear.

Blinky smiled at her, stroked her cheek, and then leaned down to pepper her face and then her neck with kisses, which she eagerly met.

* * *

**9. _Quick kisses that you steal from each other at parties_**

The first time, it was Barbara.  She had quickly caught on to Blinky’s discomfort in large social situations and sought to help him, which he much appreciated.  As the new leader of Trollmarket and one who had risen to the mantle at such a troubling time, Blinky needed to have a firm, strong (reassuring) presence.  He could not do that if the trolls caught on to his uncomfortableness in large group settings.

Thus, Barbara’s habit of coming to find him and quickly kissing him at parties did wonders in helping to sooth his nerves (as Blinky was subsequently too caught up with warm, fluffy feelings to be truly anxious).  Though, the ritual soon descended into a game that they regularly played.

The rules of the game were simple.  Blinky and Barbara never went to a party together.  They had to find each other once there.  Whoever found the other first, kissed them, before quickly disappearing into the crowd again.  Whoever managed to surprise kiss the other more times during the night “won”.  Almost every time the “winner” was Barbara.  For all she had started the more uncertain of the two, once she found her footing, she turned out to be quite good at romancing.

So she regularly won the kissing game, at least until Blinky figured out he could end the game prematurely by catching her, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her in for a longer, lingering kiss.

* * *

**10. _Not being able to speak properly after the kiss ends_**

The moment after their kiss ended was a silent one.  It wasn’t, of course, the first time Blinky and Barbara had kissed, but it was the first time like _this_.  While Barbara was…she blushed and looked away from Blinky.  She put a hand to her cheek and wondered what color her blush was, or if it had been noticeable to him.  In her new troll form, she was the color of sandstone.  All swirling subdued oranges, pinks, and ambers with the slightest touch of rusty red here and there.  Though the separation of hues, Blinky assured her, was barely noticeable unless one happened to be in very close proximity to her (or focused intently on finding out every last detail of her troll self, like he was).

Blinky reached over and stroked a loose strand of her hair back between her ear and the base of one of her horns.  “If you are willing to share now, I should like to hear your thoughts.”

“I don’t want to run anymore.”  Barbara said.  “And I’m sorry that I did.  That I avoided you.  I-I was scared.”  She looked down at the ground, at her very large feet and their claws.  Those would take some getting used to.  But then, everything would until the potion wore off (whenever that would be).  “Of what you’d think of me.  Like this.  I didn’t know what to think when it happened.  I thought you…I don’t know what I thought.”  She closed her eyes.  “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Blinky whispered.  “It was a perfectly natural response to get upset at such a transformation, especially an accidental one.  I know from experience, it is not easy.  But, now, we can figure out what to do.  Together.”  He took her hands in his own.

 


	12. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snowball fight in New Jersey

Blinky paused mid-stride to gaze up at the night sky.He held out a hand to catch some of the crystalline flakes cascading down from the clouds.Then brought them closer to his eyes for further inspection.

“It’s called snow, Blinky.”Barbara stopped next to him.She rubbed her gloved hands together.Her breath visible in the chilly Jersey air.

“I know what snow is,” Blinky replied.“But it has been centuries since I’ve seen it with my own eyes.”

“Oh?”

Blinky heard the crunch of Barbara’s footsteps as she walked away from him, but he didn’t turn toward her or answer her.He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what she was going to do next.And he wanted her to think she’d succeed in surprising him.

“So, you won’t know what one of these is!”

The snowball exploded upon colliding with the side of Blinky’s face.He sighed.He’d been expecting that.For all she may be an adult, there were times when Barbara could be downright _playful_.Usually when Jim wasn’t around.Like now.

Honestly?Blinky cherished these moments.

Blinky sighed again, dramatically so Barbara could clearly hear him.“Really.And here it was my belief that we are both too _mature_ for such things.”He bent down with his back toward her.Quickly packed snow together with all four of his hands.“I truly expected more from you.”He paused in speaking to stand back up.All four of his hands and their snowballs hidden behind his back.“And yet, as the kids would say these days, you started it!”Blinky let his snowballs fly with a loud laugh.

Barbara’s laughter was music to his ears.“You don’t know what you started, scholar boy.”She packed another snowball together.“I never lose a fight!”

“We’ll just see about that!”

Their snowball fight lasted about an hour before they both got chilled and headed indoors to cuddle under a thick, warm blanket by the fireplace.Blinky made hot chocolate complete with whip cream and marshmallows.Barbara refused to let him under the blanket at first when he approached.Then he held the hot chocolate temporarily hostage.Eventually, they got to cuddling, leaning against each other, and sipping their cocoa.


End file.
